1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to ultrasonic image diagnostic apparatuses that perform three-dimensional ultrasonic scanning on a subject to observe and examine the subjects.
2. Description of the Related Art
Heretofore, there have been used ultrasonic image diagnostic apparatuses that perform diagnoses based on ultrasonic images of living organs by inserting an ultrasonic probe, provided with an ultrasonic search unit in a tip end thereof, into a body cavity, and by transmitting or receiving ultrasonic waves to or from the living organs by using the ultrasonic search unit.
One of the living organs to be diagnosed may be the prostate, and the diagnosis of the prostate requires not only the shape of the prostate, but also the volume thereof, as important diagnostic factors.
Therefore, as described in Japanese Unexamined Patent Application Publication No. 2001-178725, a method is employed that the volume of a spheroid is calculated based on two axes orthogonal to each other assigned in an ultrasonic topographic image.